


Swallow

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masks, Mon Amour, Mon Cher, NSFW, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June: 7. SwallowWARNING: ADULT CONTENT! Don't hate me! What else was I to do with the word "swallow" as my prompt?This is a continuation of part 3 of Ladrien June 2017: "God's Gift to Women."*While hiding behind a pillow I reach out to press play to Wham!'s: Careless Whisper**Muffled laughter*Adrien starts to memorize Ladybug's feature but before he puts on his mask Ladybugs decides to gift him with a mouth watering image to remember while he's blindfolded.





	Swallow

Adrien slowly walked over to Ladybug. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like a humming bird was in her chest. How does he still do this to me, she thought. The closer he got the more she had to try to remember to breathe. She couldn't stop looking at him. She knew what was coming. Adrien only ever wore the mask to please her. He would let her feel like she could give out the orders but, she knew, mask or no mask Adrien was always the Dominent. As he stood in front of her between her legs he ran his fingers through her hair. Ladybug noticed his eyes were roaming over her face. She smiled because he was memorizing her features. Just as he was about to speak she said, "I don't want you to put the mask on just yet. I want to show you something that I want you to commit to memory."

At his confused face she giggled and kissed the inside of his wrist. Ladybug stood up to give Adrien a scorching kiss. She placed her hands on his hips as he took control of this kiss with hands in her hair. He angled her head to the side to deepen their kiss. She felt a delicious tug on her hair that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. This wasn't what she wanted him to memorize so, she pulled away. 

Adrien smiled and moved to sit on the bed with Ladybug standing between his muscled thighs. Adrien moved to put the mask on but she stopped him. "That wasn't what I wanted you to memorize, mon amour," she said as she kneeled down before him. 

She heard Adrien sigh in content before he said, "Ma cherie, you unravel me."

Adrien leaned back on his hands. Ladybug's mouth watered as she lowered her head to take him in. As soon as her mouth sheathed him Adrien let out a groan but, he didn't touch her. She wanted to touch him so she lightly scratched his thighs and saw goose bumps rise on his skin. She looked up at him through her lashes and saw his beautiful green eyes darken with desire. As her head bobbed up and down his considerable length she thought about what he said about her unraveling him. Adrien seemed much too put together right now. She wanted him to lose himself in the sensation of her mouth. She wanted to hear him groan and gasp. To feel his hands in her hair. Ladybug quickened her pace and was rewarded with a groan. Not enough, she thought. She hallowed her cheeks and kept up with her set pace.

"Ah, fuck, cher!" Finally, Adrien's hands were in her hair and soon she felt that delicious tug. Every sound Adrien made emboldened her. She wanted more sounds, more of a reaction from Adrien. She changed the angle of her head to let herself take in more of him. When her lips reached his base and she knew she had finally got him there.

"Lady...," he started and ended with a moan. His grip on her hair tighten and his hips bucked. His breathing turned into panting. His thighs felt firm beneath her palms. Ladybug was so turned on. Adrien's hold on her head kept her from moving it as he started to thrust into her mouth and her mouth watered even more. She sucked hard with every thrust and it caused her to make loud wet noises. Ladybug's breasts started to feel heavy and tender. She squeezed one with her hand while the other slid down to her sex. She widened her stance on her knees to get to her juncture through her suit. She had never hated the damn thing more than in this moment.

"Are you touching yourself, Ladybug," asked Adrien between gasps. She couldn't answer him so, she moaned. With another groan Adrien said, "Bebe, do that again." 

Ladybug rubbed circles onto her clit, making herself moan. She felt herself climbing towards her climax. So close, she thought.

"I'm going to come in your beautiful mouth," he said punctuating every word with a thrust, "You'll swallow it all, cher."

Yes, she thought, all of him. They were lost in each other. That thought finally brought on her climax. She moaned and soon felt Adrien stiffened. Ladybug felt his warmth in her mouth. She swallowed and licked him clean.

Adrien hooked his arms under hers to pick her up and lay beside him on the bed. He placed himself between her legs. Adrien gave her a kiss that made her melt into the bed. When he looked at her he said, "I could taste myself on you."

"I love the way you taste," Ladybug said. With a smile Adrien leaned over and picked up the blue mask. He rolled them over and asked, "Are you ready for me yet?"

Shocked, she pulled herself up to sit on him and said. "What?! Are you saying your ready to go again?"

Adrien bucked his hips and she felt him poke her. Yes, he was definitely ready. Adrien looked at her with a sly smile that said told you! Ladybug smirked at him because this meant she was still in charge.

"Put on that mask, Cher. I haven't finished unraveling you."

**Author's Note:**

> XD!  
> So many of you read my writing for the God's gift to men/women prompt that I thought to continue it. Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to share your thoughts and leave me a comment.  
> As always I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
